A Job in Question
by KitsuneHi13
Summary: The Gundam boys are in need of cash, and Duo’s idea of a job is not popular among the boys. Will they be able to find suitable jobs, or will they be forced to work with Duo?
1. Need a Job?

This is the first time in a LONG time that I've written a fan fic. I don't really write any about the GW boys, either, so this is a first! Please be kind, as this is the first time I'm writing in this style. I have a certain way of writing fics, and this way is completely new to me. Plus, it's the first one without MY character in it!   
  
There are some bad words, so it's rated R. Also, it's sort of a comedy. The first part isn't too funny though...   
  
Hm... Duo and Heero aren't a couple in this one, although I do make jokes here and there. Duo and Heero are friends, but they do get on each other's nerves.   
  
Trowa and Quatre are a couple, and a sweet one at that!   
  
The Gundam boys are in need of cash, and Duo's idea of a job is not popular among the boys. Will they be able to find suitable jobs, or will they be forced to work with Duo?   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's a beautiful morning, and the Gundam boys are already ready to go. They've been low in money, and the rent on their home is due soon. No one has any idea where to look for a job, and no one wants to go out and look for one. Duo has ideas of where to work, but the rest of the boys just ignore him.   
  
Duo, Heero, and Wufei are in the kitchen. Wufei is sitting down, drinking coffee, while Duo is trying to talk to Heero.   
  
"Why do you always give me the cold shoulder!" shouts Duo to Heero. Heero is once again not speaking to Duo, who is talking non-stop about the need of a job and money.   
  
"Why don't you go work wherever it is you want to. We'll find our own jobs." answered Wufei in an irritated voice. Wufei could not sleep due to Duo's loud conversation the previous night. It seems Duo was up most of the night talking to Heero about possible jobs. Heero, on the other hand, managed to sleep very well.   
  
"What's your problem?!" yelled Duo, who was now irritated because Heero was ignoring him and Wufei was annoying him. "I'm not talking to you so mind your own damn business!" Wufei stood up abruptly and slammed his fists onto the table.   
  
"Well, if you had shut up last night, then maybe I wouldn't be in the mood to kick your ass!" Just then, Quatre and Trowa walked into the room.   
  
"What's going on?" asked a confused Quatre.   
  
Duo replied, "Heero's being a jerk and Wufei's being an ass!" Wufei looked at Duo with cold and hard eyes.   
  
"An ass? I'll show you who's being an ass--!" Just as Wufei was walking towards Duo to give him a piece of his mind, Trowa walked in.   
  
"Uh, guys?" Both Duo and Wufei answered, "What?!" Trowa looked at them with empty eyes and stood silent for a moment. "What time is it?" Apparently, Trowa was still half asleep.   
  
"Grr, I'm outta here! If no one wants to work, fine! I'll pay the damn rent this month!" yelled Duo as he was walking towards the back door. Suddenly, Heero stood up, grabbed his jacket, and followed Duo. The rest of the boys looked at them with confused looks (except for Trowa, who had helped himself to some coffee).   
  
"Heh heh, I guess they must've worked something out...?" said Quatre, who was quite confused about what had just happened.   
  
==========================  
  
Duo and Heero were walking all around town, trying to find a job. Most of the places Duo had mentioned weren't really hiring, so they've had no luck so far. Duo checked his list over and over again.   
  
"I don't understand. Last I checked, they were hiring!" exclaimed Duo.   
  
Heero, with his arms crossed, replied, "When was the last time you were here?"   
  
With a big smile, Duo says, "Last month!" Heero merely sighs and says "Idiot" under his breathe.   
  
"Hey! I think Toys 'R Us is still hiring! Let's try there, please?!" begs Duo. Heero stares at the store for a few minutes, with no facial expression whatsoever.   
  
Finally, after what seems like forever, Heero answers, "Sure, why not."   
  
"Yes!!" shouts Duo in joy. 


	2. Suitable Jobs

Heero and Duo land jobs in Toys 'R Us. Duo fits in perfectly, while Heero... Well, since he's not a people person, they put him in the back. Duo was put in the video games section, since he is very active and a big video games player.   
  
The second day of their jobs, Heero decided to pay Duo a visit. He found Duo playing video games like a maniac.   
  
"Oh, yeah baby! I rock! Get him, get him! Woohoo!!" shouts Duo as he pushes buttons furiously. Heero stands there for a few moments, until he walks up to Duo and hits him on the back of the head. "Ow!! What the hell was that for you bastard?!"   
  
"This is what you do all day?" asks Heero with a look of irritation on his face.  
  
"Well, no, but today's slow, so I decided to play. It's not like you do more work than me, ya know." Duo goes back to playing while Heero crosses his arms and stares at Duo. After a few minutes, Heero walks away. Duo merely sighs, as he was afraid Heero was going to do something drastic. Suddenly, Duo is hit on the head with Nerf balls.   
  
"More work than me?! I spend all day carrying heavy boxes, you asshole!" shouts Heero from above as he continues to shoot Duo with a Nerf gun.   
  
"Oh shit!" cries out Duo as he ducks for cover. He quickly runs out of the video games section into the toy guns area. "Ya wanna play, huh?!" shouts Duo from somewhere below. Heero is already on the move.   
  
"You always liked to run away, didn't you Duo?" asks Heero as he searches for Duo from above. He jumps from rack to rack, ready to attack once he spots Duo. Suddenly, Heero is hit with water and different kinds of Nerf balls. He looks over and sees Duo with several different guns, including large water guns.   
  
"Run away?! You know I'm always looking for action!" shouts Duo as he prepares for another assault. Unfortunately, the game doesn't last long as they are both fired and dragged out of the store.   
  
As they sit on the ground, Duo looks over at Heero who is pissed. They were only working for two days until they screwed up. Duo sighs, as he knows it was mainly his fault for edging Heero on. Some sort of pain must be awaiting Duo when they get home. Heero stands up, looks across the street, and turns to Duo.   
  
"What other jobs were on your list?" he asks with a calm face. Duo merely looks up shocked.   
  
"Uh, um, lemme see." sputters Duo as he looks for his list. "Um.... Oh, there's McDonald's! Let's try there!"   
  
Duo and Heero land jobs as cashiers at McDonald's. They only last one day due to Heero harassing the customers. ("Do you want the damn fries or not"!)   
  
Duo sighs as he is being kicked out of one of his favorite places. "Good bye. I shall see you soon, on Sunday..."   
  
Heero looks at Duo with some concern. "But I cook on Sunday.."   
  
Duo begins to walk away, looking at his job list once again. "I know, this is where I always go when you cook."   
  
Several punches, bruises, and curses later, Heero and Duo decide to find jobs separately. Wufei had landed a job teaching martial arts to young children (that won't last long), while Trowa and Quatre are helping out at an after school program.   
  
Heero quickly gets a job in a shooting field, teaching classes on how to shoot properly. After a few more days, everyone is working at their jobs and everything is going fine. Duo, on the other hand, was not able to find another job.   
  
All of a sudden, when everyone was finished eating dinner, Duo bursts into the house. "Guess what?!" he shouts with a huge grin on his face. "I just got a job. And you wouldn't guess where. At "Bedding Experts"!!" Duo then begins to jump up and down like an excited little kid.   
  
"Uh, Duo..." says Quatre with a look of concern on his face. "You do know what they do there, right?"   
  
"Of course I do! That's why there's so many mattresses!" answers Duo, who continues to do a little dance.   
  
"Well, actually, Duo--" Just as Quatre was going to explain what the job actually was, Wufei cuts him off.   
  
"Congratulations Duo. You've finally found a job you'll be good at. I hope it's everything you think it is." Wufei merely smiles (an evil smile) and walks up to his room.   
  
"Hm, that's strange. Wufei's never been nice to me... Wonder what's up." says Duo as he stops dancing and begins to think. "Ah, it's probably just my imagination!" Duo then scurries to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
Trowa and Quatre look at each other. They know Duo deserves to know the truth, but they don't want to miss out on the joke. Heero, on the other hand, says nothing as usual. (he's still mad that Duo eats at McDonald's every time he cooks)   
  
==============================================  
  
The next day, all the Gundam boys are sitting in the living room, waiting for Duo. They took the morning off so that they could be there when Duo gets home from his "dream job."  
  
The front door flies open and an extremely pissed Duo walks in.   
  
"You fucking assholes!! You knew that place only sold mattresses, and you didn't bother to fucking tell me! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!" With that, Duo storms upstairs to his room. With a smile, everyone gets up to go to work. (Quatre felt bad that Duo was embarrassed, and Trowa was still half asleep at the time that he won't laugh about it until later). 


End file.
